


Visit

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Family, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena visits family. Takes place after Playground. (Year 24)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine; the rest belongs to DC Comics.

"Hello, hello!" Helena called as she opened the door of her oldest brother's house.

"Hi, Aunt Lena." Mar'i said from the window seat near the door where she was curled up with a school copy of To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Hi, Sweetie. How's school?" Helena asked, relocking the door behind her and returning her key to her bag.

"It's okay." Mar'i shrugged.

"Hang in there, Sweetie." She said and Dick walked in the room.

"Hey, Sis. What brings you by?" He asked surprised to see her.

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to talk to you and your youngest." She replied.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure it was okay to bring Reese on Saturday." She said.

Dick was a little startled by that but he quickly understood her thinking. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll let everyone know there's going to be a… cop there." Dick replied in case his youngest daughter was listening. It was an unwritten rule in the Wayne family that knowledge of their nocturnal habits was limited to those tall enough to ride most roller coasters.

"Thanks." Helena said. "Is Annie in her room?"

"Yeah, go on up." Dick said and returned to the kitchen.

Helena walked up the stairs and down the hall to Annabella's room. The door was open and the almost-6-year-old was sitting on her bed reading a Junie B. Jones book. With her red hair braided into pigtails and her feet clad in polka dot socks, she was adorable.

"Hey, Kiddo." Helena said standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Lena!" Annabella exclaimed, putting the book down, jumping off the bed and wrapping her arms around her Aunt. Annie let go and Helena crouched down so she was more at the girl's height.

"Can I ask you something?" Helena asked.

"Sure."

"Can I bring someone to your birthday party this weekend?"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Thanks, Kiddo." Helena said and gently tugged on one of her pigtails.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Annie asked.

"Is your dad cooking?" Helena asked back.

Annie vigorously shook her head. "No, he's ordering pizza."

Helena smiled. "Sure, if it's ok with him."

"Let's go ask him!" Annie said pulling her aunt out of the room by the hand.

They got halfway down the hall and Annie stopped. "Wait right here." She said and ran back to her room. Helena heard her turn off the radio that had been playing and switch off the lights before running back. "Gotta save the planet." She said with a big grin and resumed pulling her aunt to the kitchen.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
